


The Care of Fantastic Creatures

by Thecrazylemonadelady



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1926, F/M, Fluff, but also angst, implied jakweenie, kinda slow burn, newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylemonadelady/pseuds/Thecrazylemonadelady
Summary: Newt has just returned from England to give Tina his book, and she visits him in his case.





	1. Inside the Case

“Newt?” Tina peered into the suitcase sitting on the floor of her apartment. “Can I come in?”  
There was no response. The elder Goldstein sister bit her lip, wondering if she would be welcome in his ‘home’. She shook her head, figuring that if he didn’t want her there, he could just tell her, and went inside.

When Newt had come to give Tina a copy of his book, he wasn’t sure what to expect. They’d written a few times over the past year, but somehow he’d managed to convince himself that all of the swirling feelings in his stomach at the mention of her name were only there because he valued her opinion as a friend. As soon as he’d arrived at her doorstep, Newt knew he’d been mistaken. She was every bit as beautiful as the last time he’d seen her, the smile on her face wiping all traces of worry left over from her stressful job. Newt didn’t know how to act around her anymore, suddenly worrying about being too forward and ruining everything. Queenie, of course, had been no help, smiling at him brightly every time he thought of Tina. The last time they’d had Jacob over for dinner, she’d spent most of the night glancing at Newt and Tina with a wide grin to tell him that she knew everything he was thinking about her sister.   
Newt felt a sharp poking on his arm, and he looked down to see a disgruntled Pickett, chattering about the time and how Newt hadn’t given him a thing to eat.   
“Yes, I know. I’m sorry, Pickett. I’ve just been a bit distracted,”  
“Then I guess I’ll come back at another time,” Tina said from behind him.  
Newt whirled around in surprise, a faint blush rising up his neck. “Tina! Sorry I haven’t been out in a while.”  
“It’s been seven hours, Newt.”  
“Has it? I’m sorry, I thought I only just got down here!”  
She laughed, lightly, “Well, Mr. Scamander, I think you should take a bit of a break then.”  
“Oh no, I can’t! I still haven’t fed the Occamys or the Mooncalves or the… Pickett.” he winced, not sure how his tongue had gotten so tied. He wasn’t usually so awkward with his words, but the sight of Tina made his heart beat in an unnatural way.  
“Well,” Tina said, rolling up her sleeves, “How can I help?”  
Newt paused on his way to the Occamy nest. “You want to? Um, yes. Alright, follow me then. The occamys are probably starving!”  
Tina walked behind him, pausing every once in a while to pet a creature that would come up to her.  
“Hello, darlings. Don’t worry, mummy hasn’t forgotten about you!”  
He glanced at Tina, who raised her eyebrows at him. “Mummy?” she asked, fondly imitating his accent.   
“They respond to it better than daddy. I tried.”  
Tina nodded, still smiling, “Alright. What do they eat?”  
“Rats, birds. Insects, although I’m sure you remember that,”  
“How could I forget? It was only the third time we nearly died that day!”  
“Yes,” Newt shuffled, awkwardly, the bucket in his hands swaying, “I am sorry for that, Ms. Goldstein.”  
Tina looked at him sharply, “Why? You got me my job back. You showed me all of this,” she gestured wildly, “I couldn’t imagine my life without you now.”  
Newt froze, the dead rat in his hand slipping through his fingers and back into the bucket.  
“I- Well, you know what I mean. You’ve had a lasting impact on all of us.” Tina said, turning pink.  
Newt nodded, “Yes. Um, come here,” he pointed at the opening of the nest next to him, desperate to change the subject. He threw a few rats in the nest and watched fondly as the creatures ate their supper.   
Tina leaned towards the opening, gripping his arm, a look of wonder on her face as she gazed at the occamys.   
“Would you like to hold one?” Newt asked, smiling at her.   
She nodded wordlessly. He picked one up, crooning at it softly, before transferring it to Tina’s arms slowly.   
She smiled at the creature, her expression soft and relaxed in a way he hadn’t seen before. When she gave him the Occamy, he turned to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.   
Newt turned away quickly, returning the Occamy to it’s nest.  
“Newt?” she said, softly.  
“Yes, Tina?”  
“I’m glad you’re back.”  
He couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his face.   
“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before chapter one, then after chapter one. You'll see what I mean.  
> Tina likes Newt, and is unsure of what to do with him.

Queenie Goldstein was used to her sister’s denials. Tina wasn’t one to fall for every guy that walked into her life, but there had been a few men here and there. Still, she was too focused on work to usually notice men that paid her any attention. Which is why it was so infuriating that Tina didn’t seem to realize how much she liked Mr. Scamander!  
“Teenie, when a man says he’s coming all the way back across the ocean to visit you, it usually means something.”  
Tina frowned at her sister, “Don’t read my mind,”  
“Are you thinking about him?”  
“Queenie,” Tina sighed, “Yes. Sometimes I think about him. I think about the week he was here a lot. Lot’s of things changed here! You met Jacob, I got my job back, we lost Jacob, and Credence…” she cleared her throat, “And we caught Grindelwald, although that didn’t last nearly as long as it should’ve. The point is - “  
“Newt changed your life,” Queenie’s smile lit up her face, “And you think he’s cute!”  
“Well,” Tina said, touching her cheek, “Sure. He’s cute. But he’s more trouble than he’s worth.”  
Queenie laughed, “You keep thinking that, teen,”

When Newt had given her the book, Tina wasn’t sure how to respond. She knew she cared about him, probably more than she should given that she only spent a week or so with him before he left. But caring about him felt wrong when he was gone, so she pushed him out of her mind. Now he was back and she didn’t know what to do.  
“I think you’ll like the title I chose,” Newt said, awkwardly, as Tina silently stared at the package in her hands.  
She pulled off the thin brown paper, revealing a beautiful red and gold book.  
“Fantastic Beasts and where to find them!” she smiled at him.  
“Yes. I hope you don’t mind, I thought about asking but this seemed like a better surprise…”  
“I love it, Newt,”  
He ducked his head, grinning, before looking back up at her with the same intensity in his eyes as the day they said goodbye on the dock.  
For the next week, Newt spent more time alone in the city or hidden away in his case then he spent with the sisters.  
“You know,” Queenie said one night, rolling over in bed to face her sister, “It’s only because he likes you too,”  
“Go to sleep, Queenie,”  
“I know you’ve got that investigation tomorrow. But you don’t have work this weekend, and I think you need to spend time with him.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tina said, yawning.

She visited his case at the end of his first week in New York. He was only going to be there for one more week, and Tina was determined to spend more time with him.  
Fortunately, Newt seemed to have the same idea.  
“Good morning, Tina.” he said the next morning, making himself a cup of tea.  
“Morning Newt. Sleep well in there?” she asked, gesturing to the case with her coffee.  
“Um, yes, although there was a bit of an incident with one of the… well, it doesn’t matter, I got it all under control, and you won’t be stuck finding my creatures all over the city again.”  
Tina smiled, “I don’t think I’d mind too much, so long as it isn’t that Niffler again,”  
“Yes, that’s a good point. The rest of them don’t ever mean to cause harm, but I’m fairly certain the Niffler will be the death of me.” he shook his head, fondly, "Does Queenie want tea or coffee?”  
“Neither. She left for work already, couldn’t get the day off. She’ll have tomorrow off, though, so I’m sure we’ll end up going to one of the nice magic joints around here.”  
Newt nodded slowly, “Well that sounds… interesting. Although the last time I visited one in New York didn’t end too well. Have we got any plans for today?”  
Tina raised her eyebrows, “Last time you were in New York, you were also wanted. And no, I was thinking I could just… show you around, maybe.”  
"Well," Newt said, shifting awkwardly, "if you don't mind doing that, I’d like it very much,”

They spent the rest of the day on Central Park.  
"Would you look at that! Why doesn't MACUSA gain control of a wizards only portion?"  
"That would take a lot of work, Newt. And we've got a bit of an... interesting relationship with many No-maj families here."  
"How so?"  
"They know we exist, and they don't like us. That's why we aren't allowed to be with them. MACUSA doesn't want its whereabouts known."  
Newt had stopped to look at her, a soft look on his face, "is that why they insisted on Obliviating Jacob?"  
Tina smiled, sadly, "Queenie and I buy things from his bakery, just to try and get him to remember things."  
"Did that work?"  
"Yes. Sort of... He knows Queenie, and he recognized me, but he doesn't remember everything that happened."  
Newt was silent for a moment, "could you... could you take me to his bakery, Tina?"  
Tina was silent for a moment, before grabbing his arm and pulling him behind a tree.  
"Any no-majs here?"  
"Not that I could see," Newt said, suddenly finding it hard to breathe in their close proximity.  
"Good," she apparated them into an alleyway.


	3. At The Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina visit Jacob, then go to one of Tina's favorite places in the city.

“Is this his shop?” Newt asked, looking past Tina and at the bustling street.  
She was fumbling with her wand, stuffing it in her coat pocket. “Across the street. They can’t see us yet - Queenie and I enchanted this area with a few no-maj repelling charms so that we could apparate here and not break the law.”  
“I thought seeing Jacob was breaking the law?”  
Tina shot him a look, “We won’t break any more than we have to. I am an auror you know.”  
“The best one in New York,”   
She smiled at that, then realized that she was still pressed up against him. Backing away quickly, Tina cleared her throat, “I hope you’re hungry, Newt, because there’s no way we can leave until you try his niffler pastry.”  
“Niffler pastry?” Newt raised his eyebrows, “He does remember…”  
Tina smiled at him, then took his arm leading him into the busy street. 

When they entered the busy shop, Newt did everything he could to make himself smaller. He didn’t want to shock Jacob, and he knew that he probably shouldn’t cause a disturbance with so many muggles around. But as soon as he got a good look at everything there was inside, he found himself straightening up, looking around with piqued interest.   
“Tina, look!” he said, grinning, “It’s Dougal!”  
“Queenie loves that one! My favorite’s the Thunderbird.”  
“Mine too,” said a voice behind them.  
The two of them turned quickly.   
“Mr. Kowalski.” Tina said, a warm smile on her face.  
“When will you call me Jacob?”  
“When I can figure out how to keep you in our lives.” she pushed Newt forward, her hand not leaving his back.   
“Jacob, I’m not sure if you-“  
“Newt.” Jacob said, blinking. “Newt!” he said again, a large grin on his face.  
“You remember me?”   
“I’m remembering a lot of things these days. C’mere pal!” he pulled Newt into a rib cracking hug.   
Newt wasn’t sure how to react to the hug, and he caught Tina’s eyes. She shrugged at him, grinning, as if saying “that’s just how Queenie and Jacob are. Affectionate. You’ll get used to it.”  
When Jacob finally let him go, he said,”When did you get here? Wait, when did you leave?”  
“Well,”  
“I think we should have this conversation someplace less public,” Tina said, grabbing both of their arms and steering them towards the back.   
“Of course! Hey Newt, grab a thunderbird, you’ve got to try it!”  
Newt grinned, “You look like you’ve done well for yourself Jacob.”  
“Yeah, it’s all working out pretty well. Queenie bringing back my memory was just the icing on the cake.”  
Tina shook her head, “I’m looking into it, Mr. Kowalski. I might be able to get MACUSA on our side if we can find a recent magical relative.”  
“How recent?”  
“Past two or three generations,”  
“My grandma was a wizard in the kitchen. Does that count?”  
“I wish it did,”  
Newt absentmindedly tore his thunderbird in half and offered the rest of it to Tina. She took it with a small smile, before glancing at Jacob and turning pink. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.  
“Jacob, do you remember my case?” Newt said, ignoring the silent interaction that seemed to be happening between the grinning Jacob and blushing Tina.   
Jacob frowned, “I dunno, Newt… It all seems so clear to me when I’m asleep or baking. Then when I try to think of it, I lose the memory.”

They spent an hour in the bakery before finally leaving.  
“He’s done a wonderful job making my creatures out of dough.”  
Tina nodded, wordlessly. Jacob had spent the latter half of their visit cramming as many sweets as he could in their hands, excitedly showing Newt the creatures he’d made. Newt, grinning, would turn to Tina and tell her almost everything he knew about the creatures. “I’ve written about it in my book!” Tina smiled, finding his excitement more than a little adorable. Here he was seeing the world she lived in with the same feeling she felt looking through his suitcase.   
She checked her watch, “We don’t have to be back home for another few hours.”  
Newt grinned, “Why don’t you show me around, then?”  
“I’ve already shown you everything you’ll find interesting!”  
“I’m starting to think everything in New York is interesting,”  
“Really?” Tina asked, beaming. “What do you like most about it?”  
He gave her a very deliberate look, “The people.”  
She blushed, looking down with a soft smile. They kept walking, side by side, shoulders brushing. They didn’t know where to go, only that bringing it up might ruin the moment.   
Tina liked him. Mercy Lewis, she really liked him. She could almost hear Queen’s voice in her head, lecturing her about her lack of emotional knowledge. But for Tina, it was easier to ignore love then acknowledge it, especially when she didn’t know if it was reciprocated. Loving Queenie was easy. Queenie was her partner in everything, the only person she knew for certain would always be on her side. Loving Jacob was also easy. He was loud and proud with his love, wearing his heart on his sleeve. Tina found herself thinking of him as family, even though he’d only remembered them a few months ago. But Newt was everything she fought against. He was a risk, and she was not used to the feelings she would get around him. Tina was a think first, feel later girl, and Newt made her want to go against that.   
There was a loud crack of thunder, and the rain began to fall, slowly at first, but then picking up speed.   
“I know a place we can go!” Tina said, pulling Newt into another alleyway.   
“I’m all for it!” he replied, trying to cover them both with his coat. She apparated them onto the roof of the woolworth building. They were in a small corner area that had been magically protected by MACUSA. The rain hit the shield, and bounced off, leaving them both perfectly dry. Newt straightened up, shrugging off his large coat to check if the pastries on the inside were still dry.   
“This is my favorite place in the city,” Tina said, quietly, leaning over the edge.   
He looked up, and she continued, “I usually come up here when I need some privacy. One time, I’d just had an assignment that lasted three days without coming home. I came back singed and injured, and the first place I wanted to go was here.”  
Newt found it difficult to say anything, not able to look away from her. When he finally found his voice, it was no louder than a whisper, “What had your assignment been?”  
Tina smiled, “Classified, unfortunately.” she turned to look at him, her expression becoming a bit pained. “There were children, though. Little girls and boys that I couldn’t… that didn’t get out alive.”  
“I’m so sorry,"  
Newt brushed her hair from her eyes, then cupped her cheek with his hand. Tina felt her heart begin to pound. “I remember getting home and not being able to say anything to Queenie about it. But she knew. Queenie knows everything,”  
“Not everything,” Newt said, softly, his own heart rate accelerating unnaturally.   
“No?”   
“No. She doesn’t know that I nearly dedicated my book to you,”  
Tina’s breath caught, “Really? What would you have said,”  
Newt smiled at her, “To Porpentina Goldstein, the auror.”  
“That’s all?”  
“Anything else I couldn’t say in words,”  
Tina smiled, “What else doesn’t she know?"  
“I nearly named an Occamy after the two of you,”  
“Is it the one that hatched in the bank?”  
“Yes, actually. I almost named it Goldie. But the shells are silver, so it didn’t make sense,”  
Tina bit her lip, and Newt looked down. “Newt Scamander,” she said softly, “I’m going to kiss you now,”  
“You do that,” he said, and their lips met.   
“Goldstein?” came a voice from the opposite end of the rooftop.   
She pulled away from Newt quickly, walking back several steps until she hit a wall.  
“I’m here,” she said, just as Abernathy stepped into view.   
“Oh, Mr. Scamander! Welcome! Goldstein, Madame President wants to see you. She said she sensed you apparating here earlier.”  
“Why does she want to see you?” Newt said, looking at the wall near Tina’s head.   
“I don’t know,” Tina replied, her face a bit pink.   
“Just go down there, ok?” Abernathy said as he walked off, leaving the two alone again.   
“Why don’t you go meet up with Queenie? She’s off work in a few minutes. I’l meet the two of you at home.” her voice shook slightly at the first sentence.   
Newt nodded, wordlessly. He watched her walk off, then released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.


End file.
